It has been found that various liquids, particularly wine, may be spoiled when they are in contact with air. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a liquid decanter which permits to store the liquid by substantially excluding the presence of air, and which is so attractive that it may be used for serving at the dinner table. Furthermore, it may be desirable to maintain the liquid at either a hot or a cold temperature for an appreciable period of time.
Various patents show beverage dispensing systems and the like devices. Among these is a U.S. Pat. to DeVan, et al., No. 3,696,969. The patent recognizes the need for excluding air from partially filled wine containers, as well as thermal insulation. To this end a decorative wine cask is provided with a collapsible fluid container having a variable volume. However, the fluid container, such as a flexible polymeric bag, is collapsed simply by the action of the ambient air. The container is provided with a valve having a movable diaphragm which may be moved inwardly against the valve seat to seal the container. However, the patent does not disclose any mechanical means for forcefully reducing the volume of the flexible container.
Other patents disclose a mechanism for collapsing such a container. Among these might be mentioned the U.S. Pat. to Bouet, No. 3,231,139. A movable bottom member is collapsed by rotating a control element such as a drum upon which a thread may be wound which is connected to the container bottom. This patent specifically relates to a dispensing container for packing pharmaceutical products.
Various other mechanisms for forcibly compressing a flexible container are disclosed in the U.S. Pats. to Lopez, No. 2,772,028, and to Valk, No. 3,288,333. These patents relate, respectively, to a collapsible tube for toothpaste and a caulking gun cartridge.